gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
3
3''' es una canción que fue presentada en Britney 2.0, el segundo capitulo de la Cuarta Temporada. Se trata de una versión acústica en comparación a la original. fue cantada por Sam, Joe y Tina. La versión original le pertenece a ''Britney Spears''. Contexto de la canción Tina, Sam y Joe interpretan la canción como tarea semanal y para ayudar a Brittany con los problemas que esta presentando. Letra '''Tina con Sam y Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say Joe: Are you in, Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in, Joe y Tina: I am Joe, Tina y Sam: countin' Tina con Sam y Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now, are you game Joe: Are you in Joe y Tina: Living in sin is the new thing, Joe: Are you in Joe and Tina: I am counting' Tina con Sam y Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Tina y Sam: Or three Or four Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Tina: On the floor Sam: On the floor! Tina con Sam y Joe: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Tina con Sam y Joe: One, two, three Sam y Joe: Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between (Tina: I'm caught in between, caught in) Countin' one, two, three (Tina: One, two, three) Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P (Tina: Getting down with 3P) Tina con Sam y Joe: Everybody loves countin' Curiosidades *Esta será la primera canción de Joe y Sam de la temporada. *Al inicio de la canción se escucha la voz de Sam pero este no mueve la boca. *El cabello de Tina cambia repetidas veces de posición. *Al comenzar la primera estrofa, Tina tiene todo el cabello en su hombro cuando hacen el otro ángulo ella lo tiene todo atrás. *Apesar de que Joe es un cristiano muy aferrado en un momento canta "Living in sin is the new thing". (Vivir en pecado esta de moda) . *Es el título de una canción más corto que se haya interpretado en la serie. Videos thumb|left|300 px|3- glee thumb|right|300px thumb|center|300px|Versión original de "3" Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney 2.0 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Trios